Quallerran
=Character History= "Back in October 2009 Matt Walker (Dead Presidents Designs) was visiting the house and started talking about a new project that he wanted to get rolling. It was a new toy, born from his love of classic Sci-Fi and the old toy line Billy Blastoff in particular. After some back and forth we decided to work on designing this cosmic figure together. Matt supplied some sketches of what he was thinking and I used those drawings as a jumping off point. We both shared a passion for 1950's tin robots with each other , so that era became a very big influence on the early designs (especially the Yonezawa stuff). The collaboration on the aesthetics was really fun, and Matt and I began to realize just how much we had in common in our taste for classic space toys. The evolution of what would become his Cosmic Squadron took some very interesting turns, with the initial figure nearly being sculpted here at the shop and produced in China, then almost coming out as a RXH mini at one point! Eventually Matt settled on the design he liked and it was sent over to Sunguts in Japan to be sculpted. After a few rounds with Ichimiya-san and some modifications made, the final wax master was completed and the first Cosmic Squadron figure was created in Japanese vinyl! Matt got the first test shots in and we then set about making some blasters up at the shop (every Squadron member needs a ray gun after all). One blaster was based off of some Cosmic Squadron art done by Mark Nagata and the other was something I designed paying homage to good old Billy Blastoff's tools of the trade. The weapons were then tweaked to combine together. Both final sculpts were completed by our Fabrication Overlord, Ron Daley, and then molded up in silicone to make some urethane parts. The rest is Dead President's history. Matt and I thought you guys might like to see some of the early conceptual drawings as well as some of the possible heads that we were thinking about adding to the mix. Some of those heads may actually pop up in smaller form throughout 2011!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/01/cosmic-squadron-project.html As of September 2016, Quallerran replaces the Protoclone head that was a bonus head offered with Noboto. =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 60 Quallerran Spectre Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-spectre1.png Archive-quallerran-spectre2.png Spectre-Sneak-2016-1.gif Spectre-Sneak-2016-2.gif Quallerran Xullioc Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-xullioc.png Quallerran Yarzeru Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-yarzeru.png Quallerran Zekroyas Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-zekroyas.png September-2016-SNEAK-Z.png =References= Category:Onell Design